A color filter is used for a liquid crystal display (LCD), an optical filter for a camera, and the like. A color filter can be fabricated by coating a fine region colored with three or more colors on a charge coupled device or a transparent substrate. The colored thin film can be commonly fabricated by dyeing, printing, electrophoretic deposition (EPD), pigment dispersion, and the like.
The color filter is prepared through many chemical treatments during the manufacturing process. Accordingly, in order to maintain a pattern formed under the aforementioned condition, a color photosensitive resin is required to have a development margin but chemical resistance and thus to improve yield of a color filter.
When a liquid crystal display device is fabricated in a color filter-on-array (COA) method of forming a color filter on a TFT array panel, a transparent electrode needs to be formed on the color filter. The transparent electrode may be fabricated by sequentially forming a transparent conductive layer and a photosensitive resin film on a color filter, exposing and developing the photosensitive resin film, patterning it, and etching the transparent conductive layer using the patterned photosensitive resin film. The color filter is exposed to various chemical solutions such as a stripper and the like and thus should have strong chemical resistance.
In addition, the color filter is typically subjected to a plurality of heat treatment processes and thus should have strong heat resistance.